Un Dúo Terrible
by Risuchan0223
Summary: Misteriosamente tres barcos de Berk se pierden en el océano. Hipo y los gemelos se adentran en la búsqueda, pero las cosas para Hipo se tornan de cabeza cuando un rostro enemigo entra en escena y pero aun, ¿podrá Hipo contar con este dúo terrible de hermanos para terminar dicha mision?
1. Cap1

**Hola amigos, esta historia es para matar el tiempo y para que no se olviden de mi XD. Aun estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de "Hipo Y El Despertar Del Rey Dragón"**

**No les prometo nada aun, ya que he tenido varios problemas con la historia por causa de la película 2. Quería que mi primer libro tuviera conexión con HTTYD2 pero muchas cosas me tomaron por sorpresa al verla (cosas que me desilusionaron profundamente T_T). Pero estoy esforzándome para recopilar lo que necesito para continuar.**

** Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza :-( **

* * *

**_Cap.1_**

A medida que los dragones avanzaban por lo alto del océano, los jóvenes jinetes buscaban a toda margen los tres barcos que por extraña razón no llegaron a embarcar a los muelles de Berk como era destinado. Preocupado por los hombres que estaban a bordo de los navíos Estoico el Vasto acato la misión de "_búsqueda y rescate_" a su hijo Hipo y a sus cinco amigos. No más de dos horas que los jóvenes habían zarpado a la misión y, hasta el momento no tenían noticias de los barcos. Los dragones estaban exhaustos por las horas de vuelo y la verdad los jóvenes también estaban agobiados de las sentaduras, sabiendo esto Hipo dio la orden de ascender a una pequeña isla cercana.

- Así no llegaremos a ningún lado.- hablo Hipo al terminarse su pescado. – Tendremos que separarnos en grupos de tres y buscar. – resumió tras analizar.

Los seis estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata que cocinaba los peces de cada uno.

- No me parece mala idea. – asintió Astrid sentada junto a él. – Puede que de ese modo los encontremos más rápido.

- Mientras podamos regresar a casa, no me importa lo demás.- aclaro repugnante Patán tras darle una mordida frustrante a su salmón.

- Voto porque vayamos al sur y al este. – sugirió Patapez. – No hemos investigado bien esas zonas del mapa. – trazo con su dedo las direcciones del mapa que sostenía. – Si ven, en esas dos direcciones hay islas desoladas; los barcos pudieron haber anclado por allí.

- Bueno no hay otra elección. – asintió Hipo acariciando la cabeza de su dragón dormido. – En ese caso, Astrid, Patapez y Patán irán al este, los gemelos y yo tomaremos el sur. – tras escuchar esto los gemelos suspiraron en aburrimiento pero Hipo no les hizo caso. - Si encontramos los barcos nos veremos de vuelta en Berk.

- Si, una vez más estaremos juntos mi amada Astrid. – coqueteo Patán.

Astrid lo golpeo en el hombro para apartarlo.

- Sigue soñando. – fue su respuesta al caminar hacia su dragona.

Al terminar el descanso los jóvenes se dividieron en grupos y sin retraso fueron en busca de los barcos. Hipo y los gemelos viajaron por largos minutos con la vista al frente, esperando ver a lo lejos señales de tierra firme tal como había indicado Patapez. El tiempo se hizo largo y aburrido para los gemelos, especialmente para Brutacio quien repentinamente golpeo el hombro de su hermana.

- ¡Oye!, ¿¡porque me golpeas!? – protesto su hermana.

- Porque estoy aburrido. Así que tú la traes. – la golpeo de nuevo en forma de juego.

- Déjame en paz. – volteo a ignorarlo, pero la presión del juego más sabiendo que ella ahora la "traía" daba la inquietud de responder devuelta. – ¡Tú la traes! – replico al golpear a su hermano.

Y como era de esperar jugaron el juego hasta que se salió de control y comenzaron a pelearse ya que los puños se hicieron más fuertes con el paso del juego. Siendo ajeno a esto Hipo solo miraba al frente en busca de tierra. Sus ojos verdes brillaron viendo la isla a tan solo unos kilómetros de ellos.

- ¡Chicos miren, es la isla!. – animo Hipo al voltear y ver a los gemelos. Pero estos no le hicieron caso y continuaron peleando. – No sé porque me molesto. – suspiro sabiendo que los gemelos eran un caso perdido.

Los golpes continuaron entre los hermanos hasta que sucedió lo peor. Brutacio agarro la trenza de su hermana y jalo de ella, tras el dolor Brutilda se sostuvo del cuerno de su dragón para no perder el balance, pero al hacer esto Barf soltó su gas pensando que era una orden de su jinete. Ajena del gas Brutilda continuo luchando con su hermano, quería quitárselo de encima a la mala por lo que comenzó a lanzar patadas contra él; desafortunadamente su plan fue más allá, pues en vez de golpear a su hermano pateo la cabeza de Belch, quien de inmediato reacciono soltando chispas de sus dientes. El gas hizo contacto con las chispas y la reacción de una explosión tomo lugar en el cielo. Los gemelos salieron disparados fuera de las sillas gritando en horror de la caída, y peor aún, Hipo y Chimuelo iban debajo de ellos.

Hipo al escuchar la explosión miro enseguida hacia arriba, Brutacio cayó sobre él así empujándolo de la silla del Furia Nocturna. Barf y Belch cayeron sobre Chimuelo y facilitaron la caída del dragón negro. Los gritos envolvieron el cielo y mientras más caían el agua del océano se hacía visible y en segundos impactaron las aguas y todo quedo en oscuridad


	2. Cap2

**_Cap. 2_**

Formidablemente Chimuelo rompió agitado la superficie del océano, llevaba entre sus dientes la chaqueta de piel de su inconsciente jinete. La isla estaba cerca de ellos por lo que Chimuelo no tardo mucho llegar a ella. Arrastró a su niño humano a la orilla y lo tumbo allí. Hipo no despertaba y su dragón gemía en tristeza, sacudió la cabeza de su humano esperando a que despertara. De repente Barf y Belch también salieron del agua arrastrando de sus bocas los cuerpos inconscientes de sus jinetes, estos también esperaron que sus humanos despertaran. Brutacio y su hermana despertaron dentro de unos segundos lo que alivio al dragón de dos cabezas.

- ¿Qué nos paso? – se pregunto Brutacio sujetando su mareada cabeza.

- Todo me da vueltas. – replico su hermana junto a él.

En gran furia Chimuelo rugió a los gemelos tanto como a Barf y Belch. Por culpa de los tontos actos de ellos su jinete aun no despertaba, además de que pudieron haber muerto si la caída hubiera sido mucho mayor.

- Oye, no me culpes Sr. Furia Nocturna. – bufo Brutacio. – Ella fue la que provoco la explosión.

Brutilda volteo hacia su hermano y lo golpeo en la mejilla por el comentario, él reacciono y devolvió el golpe. De nuevo comenzaron una pelea. Chimuelo los miro a ambos con ojos de aburrimiento e hizo gestos para que Barf y Belch los separaran. El dragón de dos cabezas actuó y levantaron a sus dos jinetes del suelo para separarlos, aun y en el aire los gemelos intentaban alcanzarse a puños.

- …Chimuelo… - murmuro Hipo despertando del mareo.

El Furia Nocturna alzo emocionadamente las orejas ante la voz de su jinete, tanto que en brincos como un gato juguetón llego a lado de su niño humano, aunque de repente Chimuelo se encogió en dolor.

- ¿Chimuelo que tienes?. – se arrodillo para acariciar la frente de su dragón. Al momento Hipo vio que Chimuelo metía el ala derecha sobre su torso con dolor. De seguro debió lastimarse el ala cuando Barf y Belch cayeron sobre él. Hipo volteo sus ojos serios a los gemelos. Ellos conmocionados no tardaron en ver que él estaba molesto. – Espero que tengan una buena excusa para lo que paso haya arriba. – demando poniéndose de pies.

Los gemelos se miraron y luego de analizarlo comenzaron a echarse la culpa uno al otro. Hipo rodo los ojos y levantó una mano.

- Muy bien, olviden que he preguntado. – se rehusó a escuchar el pleito. – Den gracias a los dioses que estamos vivos al menos. Y gracias a ustedes Chimuelo ahora tiene otra excusa para no poder volar. – se molesto. – Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, encontremos esos barcos.

Con la nueva orden los gemelos suspiraron abrumados pues solo querían causar estragos y pasarla bien haciendo bromas de mal gusto. Caminaron a las orillas de la playa teniendo la certeza de que encontrarían los barcos anclados por algún lado, bueno al menos eso deseaba Hipo. El cielo tomo colores llamativos del naranja y violeta, estos representaban la noche que se avecinaba.

- Hay que darnos prisa. – alentó Hipo. – Sino tendremos que quedarnos esta noche aquí.

- Esa no me parece una mala idea. – comento Brutacio al lanzarse a espaldas en la arena.

- Tampoco a mí. – dijo su hermana haciendo lo mismo que el. Ambos estaban muy cansados de caminar.

- Vamos, solo faltan unos kilómetros. – señaló el resto del camino mandonamente.

"Aggg" – protestaron los gemelos al tumbar las cabezas sobre la arena decididos a no levantarse. Barf y Belch se quedaron a lado de ellos sin remedio.

- Muy bien, si así lo quieren, yo iré solo. – levanto las manos en señal de que se rendía ya que ellos hacían lo que querían. – Vamos amigo, tenemos trabajo que hacer. – ajito la mano para que su dragón lo siguiera. – Si van a quedarse a holgazanear al menos hagan una fogata. – sugirió mientras se alejaba.

Por unos cortos segundos Hipo ya comenzaba a sentirse librado de los gemelos, pensar así era muy arrogante y él lo sabía, pero no se encontraba mejor libertad para cuando te quitas un peso de los hombros. Era difícil lidiar con los gemelos especialmente cuando son descendientes de Beserkers. Completamente desordenados y busca pleitos. Todo esto mareaba a Hipo sobre todo cuando era él quien tenía que lidiar con los desordenes que formaban.

Cuando Hipo llego al otro lado de la playa se encontró un rincón apilado por grandes rocas, no podía ver más allá por el camino bloqueado, pero tal vez podría nadar al otro lado.

- No puedo arriesgarte a subirme hasta allá. – acaricio la cabeza de su dragón en disculpa.- Espérame aquí, ya regreso.

El dragón se sentó triste y vio como su niño se adentro a las aguas. Hipo llego al otro lado sin problemas gracias a que el agua solo llegaba a su cadera. No tardo en esbozar una sonrisa cuando finalmente vio los barcos perdidos anclados en la orilla. Se emociono tanto que corrió hacia ellos esperanzado de encontrar a los tripulantes aun abordo. Se acerco al primer barco y puso su mano sobre la madera feliz de que algo familiar estaba al alcance de sus ojos. No había rastro de los tripulantes según observo. Se movió para ver si al lado de este podría estar el otro barco; efectivamente. Sonrió de nuevo moviéndose al segundo navío, aunque "_Donde está el tercero_" pensó en sospecha.

Creyendo que lo encontraría al otro lado Hipo se movió más adelante. El ambiente había cambiado, sin dudas algo estaba mal y, si era posible la sensación de ojos que lo observaban apretaba contra su garganta. En pasos lentos Hipo llego al otro lado del segundo barco y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

Habían otros dos barcos anclados en la orilla, pero estos no eran de su gente… si no de Marginados. Hipo retrocedió barios pasos hiperventilando de la impresión de barcos enemigos. "_Esto quiere decir que_", antes de que Hipo pudiera reaccionar por completo el crujido de una madera tuerce así llamo su atención; miro por encima de su hombro la cubierta del barco que estaba a su espalda, de allí vio una silueta que salto desde lo alto. Violentamente Hipo es lanzado de cara a la tierra, intento levantarse pero aquella persona que salto sobre él lo inmovilizo. Risas malvadas se infiltraron como eco en su joven oído especialmente una risa que nunca olvidaría.

- Finalmente llegas, mi conquistador del dragón. – esbozo una malvada sonrisa Alvin El Traidor.

Chimuelo levanto la cabeza de su descanso, sus orejas se movieron al margen de unas risas, sonrisas que indicaban peligro para su jinete. Rápidamente el Furia Nocturna subió a resbaladillas por las pilas de rocas, dejando de lado el dolor que sentía en su ala. En lo alto soltó gruñidos tras ver a los Marginados reír burlonamente. _¿Qué les causaba tanta risa?._ La pregunta se respondió por su cuenta cuando a los ojos de Chimuelo la imagen de su niño atado de manos era empujado por Alvin el traidor, un vil hombre que arrastraba a su humano en dirección al bosque. Chimuelo de inmediato se lanzaría a su rescate, pero Hipo lo vio y negó con la cabeza. No quería que él se acercara, sería muy peligroso. Hipo sabía que su amigo era lo bastante inteligente como para saber qué hacer en estos momentos. Y era si, Chimuelo cedió la vuelta y corrió con el fin de poder contar con la ayuda de los gemelos.


	3. Cap3

**_Espero que les este gustando la historia n..n_**

* * *

**_Cap.3_**

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la pequeña fogata que los gemelos habían hecho. Los dos estaban molestando a un cangrejo que intentaba desesperadamente llegar al océano, pero este pal de hermanos le impedían el paso. Chimuelo entre cerró los ojos y con su pata lanzo el cangrejo al océano.

- Oye, esa era nuestra diversión. – protesto Brutacio.

En respuesta Chimulo rugió sobre la cara del chico desesperado. Barf y Belch abrieron los ojos ante la noticia del Furia Nocturna; "_Hipo estaba en problemas"_. El dragón de dos cabezas levanto a sus dos jinetes por la fuerza. Los chicos protestaron pero los dragones continuaron empujándolos.

- Creo que intentan decirnos algo. – analizo Brutilda.

- Llamemos a Hipo para que nos diga que dicen. – comento estúpidamente su hermano. Pero tras ese comentario se dieron cuenta de que faltaba algo. - ¿Dónde está Hipo? – se rasco la cabeza Brutacio.

Frustrado por la incompetencia de los gemelos Chimuelo hablo con Barf y Belch, el dragón de dos cabezas asintió y agarraron con sus fauces las chaquetas de sus jinetes que pelearon por escapar. Para entonces Chimuelo lidero el camino mientras Barf y Belch arrastraban a la fuerza a sus mal humorados jinetes.

* * *

Arrastrado por su peor enemigo Hipo no podía dejar de sentir el estomago retorcido. Aquel hombre sanguinario tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que daba escalofrió de tan solo mirar aquellos dientes amarillos. El bosque ya estaba oscuro por esto Alvin tenía una antorcha en una mano mientras de la otra jalaba el delgado brazo de su prisionero. Al fondo por donde caminaban Hipo visualizo una llamativa luz y a medida que se precipitaban voces cercanas se escuchaban. Hipo vio la fuente de aquella intensa luz; era la fogata de un campamento y, las voces de hombres riendo y cantando eran de Marginados que bebían a grandes tragos. Parecía que el bosque estaba repleto de ellos. Hipo jamás se había sentido tan asustado para cuando todos ellos voltearon a mirarlo.

- Buenas noticias muchachos. – Alvin tomo a Hipo y lo lanzo en medio de todos ellos. – ¡NUESTRO CONQUISTADOR DEL DRAGÓN AL FIN A LLEGADO!

Todos los hombres alzaron sus copas y gritaron un fuerte "!URRA!". Hipo asqueado volteo a mirar a su captor. Alvin esbozo una sonrisa y levanto al chico, lo cargo en su hombro hasta una de las carpas levantadas. Allí rudamente el Marginado lanzo al joven.

- Disfruta la compañía de tu gente muchacho. Muy pronto estarás tras las rejas de isla Paria, muy lejos de tu querido Berk. – comento malvadamente Alvin al abandonar la tienda.

Al momento Hipo no entendió las primeras palabras de aquel vil hombre, pero las segundas eran claras. Extrañamente Hipo tuvo la sensación de que ojos lo observaba, volteo para ver de quien se trataba. A los adentro de la carpa todo estaba oscuro, apenas la fogata del campamento iluminaba el interior. El sonido de muchas cadenas resonó a los oídos del joven, y los susurros de hombres agobiaron la oscuridad. El miedo era evidente en los ojos del chico, había personas encerradas con él.

- ¿Hipo? – nombro una voz familiar para el joven.

Hipo estrecho los ojos para ver de quien se trataba. Del fondo resonó una cadena que se aproximaba hacia él. La poca luz reflejo el rostro del hombre.

- Mulch. – se alivio al ver un rostro familiar. Al momento todos los tripulantes de los dos barcos perdidos salieron a la poca luz. – Son ustedes, ¿todos están aquí?.

- Si, aunque Bucket y el tercer barco lograron escapar. – respondió Mulch.

- Pero… ¿cómo fue que esto pasó?. – se acerco a su gente en rodillas.

- Nos emboscaron y nos arrastraron a esta isla. – todos bajaron las cabezas apenados por no haber peleado como era debido.

- ¿Porque Alvin haría eso? – pensó Hipo.

- Para llegar a usted. Alvin sabía que vendría por nosotros. – de nuevo bajaron las cabezas. – Lamentamos que haya terminado como nosotros.

Viendo esto Hipo endureció la mirada.

- No digan tonterías, Alvin no ganara esta. Escaparemos.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? – Mulch pregunto.

El impacto de la realización al momento dejo a Hipo sin palabras.

- Pueeesss, la verdad es que… aun contamos con algunas personas. No vine solo a la isla. – respondió nervioso.

- Entonces la Srta. Astrid esta con usted. – se esperanzó Mulch y los demás.

Hipo inclino la cabeza y negó con una mueca preocupante.

- ¿Patapez? – pregunto y de nuevo Hipo negó. - ¿Patán? - Hipo negó. – ¿Estoico… Bocón?. – de nuevo negó. – ¿Entonces con quien?.

El jinete mordió el labio inferior buscando las palabras más sencillas y creíbles.

- Es… un pal de hermanos. – les dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- ¡NO LOS GEMELOS! – se alteraron todos.

- Vamos no es tan malo. – comento aunque en el fondo él sabía que si lo era. – Se que los gemelos a veces no son la mejor opción, pero confiemos en ellos.

- Oh, estamos perdidos. – bajaron las cabezas pensando en lo peor.

Tal vez ellos no confiaban en los gemelos pero Hipo estaba esperanzado de que ellos no metieran la pata… esta vez.

* * *

Arrastrados por sus dragones los gemelos fueron inducidos por la maleza del bosque, Chimuelo olfateaba el suelo como perro sabueso, el aroma de su jinete llenaba su nariz de esperanza; su niño no estaba tan lejos, las risas de los Marginados eran testigo de ello.

- Parece que hay una fiesta – anuncio Brutacio tras escuchar las voces divertidas.

- Eso es genial, vamos. – animo su hermana.

Ambos corrieron con la intensión de unirse a la fiesta; Barf y Belch inmediatamente atraparon a sus jinetes y zambulleron devuelta en los arbustos. Chimuelo gruñó a los gemelos "_No lo echen a perder ahora_" y ellos con mala actitud entre cruzaron los brazos.

- Dragón agua fiesta. – escupió Brutacio.

Continuaron moviéndose hacia el frente con la debida sutileza. Los gemelos avecinaron las cabezas por los arbustos y vieron a los tantos Marginados, solo así captaron el peligro en el que estaban.

- Señor, no hay rastro del Furia Nocturna. – interrumpió la cena de su líder un soldado.

- Sigan buscando. El chico no pudo a ver venido solo sin su dragón. – protesto Alvin golpeando al hombre con el pedazo de pollo en la cara. – Ese dragón es muy hábil, hará todo lo posible por liberar a su jinete.

Y era cierto, porque de tan solo escuchar esas palabras Chimuelo asintió que era un hecho. El soldado se disculpo y retiro a las llanuras para seguir buscando. Entonces los gemelos comprendieron que Hipo ya era prisionero.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?. No soy buena en los planes. – comento Brutilda dando cara a su hermano.

- Hay que encontrar a Hipo, él nos dirá que hacer. – recomendó su hermano.

- Sí, pero el único problema es que él está por HALLA. – señaló su hermana al campamento Paria. - ¿Cómo pasaremos sin que se den cuenta?

Enseguida Brutacio se golpea la frente mientras buscaba una idea.

- Piensa…piensa…piensa…olvide lo que estaba pensando. – alego.

Chimuelo rodo los ojos por la estupidez de los dos.

- Ya sé, unamos nuestras mentes y creemos un plan. – sugirió Brutacio al tomar una rama del suelo y comenzar a dibujar en la tierra un circulo grande. – Muy bien, el círculo es el campamento y estas son las tiendas. – puso un montón de rocas dentro del círculo para asimilar las casas. – Nos colaremos por detrás y atracaremos a los Marginados.

- No queremos robarles a los Marginados, queremos rescatar a Hipo. – corrigió su hermana.

- Es lo mismo - se defendió – Ya me hiciste perder la inspiración. Busquemos algo que se parezca a un Marginado, tal vez le dé más esencia al plan.

Brutilda se levanto sonriente y se alejo por un momento mientras su hermano buscaba algo que se pareciera a un Paria. Chimuelo en dos patas se santo con mirada de pocos amigos, le era molesto ver como los gemelos gastaban el tiempo. Al momento Brutilda regreso esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Encontré algo que se parece a un Paria. – exclamo al jalar la mano de un autentico Marginado, el hombre tenía los ojos bien abiertos y estupefacto porque la chica apareció de la nada y lo arrastró a la llanura.

0 _0 …Eso no es bueno… XD


	4. Cap4

**_Estoy triste pues no e recivido ni un solo comentario de lo que piensan sobre la historia :-(_**

* * *

**_Cap.4_**

Chimuelo con los ojos grandes brinco en cuatro patas en una pose erguida. _¿Pero cómo se le ocurre a esta niña traer al enemigo?_. El Marginado cayendo en cuenta de la situación golpearía a Brutilda con su hacha. En un parpadeo Chimuelo golpea al hombre con su cola, el impacto del golpe fue directo en la cabeza que quedo inconsciente al momento.

- ¡Oye, ese era nuestro ejemplo!. – protesto la chica. Chimuelo volteo a verla con ojos fulminantes.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?. – reclamo su hermana.

- Nah, ruédalo lo usaremos así. – hablo su hermano con el fin de continuar el plan.

Completamente frustrado Chimuelo aprieta los dientes que resuenan de ira, no pensaba perder más tiempo; de un golpe subió a los gemelos en su espalda, ellos intentaron bajarse pero la fulminante mirada del dragón los hizo frisar del miedo. Chimuelo ordeno a Barf y Belch que se quedaran a esperar, si las cosas no salían bien el dragón de dos cabezas tenía el derecho de ir por los demás jinetes o de atacar si era necesario. El Furia Nocturna entro al campo de los Marginados, su color oscuro era un buen camuflaje aun quería evitar las antorchas que lo delataría. Los gemelos por primera vez se quedaron quietos mientras el dragón se escabullía por las tiendas. Olfateo el suelo en busca de su jinete; el aroma de su niño cada vez era abundante que la cola de Chimuelo se movía en esperanza.

_"Aquí es, su aroma proviene de aquí"__,_ se alegro el dragón al zambullir su cabeza por la tela de la carpa. Chimuelo de un salto entro a la tienda y en el proceso dejo caer a los gemelos de su lomo.

- ¡Chimuelo!. – sonrió Hipo al ver a su dragón. – el Furia Nocturna se lanzo sobre su jinete y comenzó a pasar su áspera y babosa lengua por el rostro de su niño humano. – No Chimuelo, espera… eso es asqueroso. - Chimuelo se detuvo e Hipo se estremeció del asco, no podía quitarse la saliva tras las manos atadas. – No sabes lo que me alegra verte, amigo. – sonrió inclinando su frente con la de su dragón.

- Si, bonito reencuentro. – interrumpió Brutacio sacudiéndose la tierra luego de la caída, su hermana le seguía de lado. – ¿Ya podemos irnos?. – señaló la salido como si fuera cosa fácil.

- No podemos irnos así porque sí. Este lugar está infectado de Marginados. – corrigió Hipo mientras era desatado por Brutilda. – Además necesitamos la llave para quitar las cadenas.

- Eso no es problema. – comento Brutilda alzando su hacha para cortar las cadenas de los prisioneros.

Hipo abrió los ojos y boca para gritar lo siguiente.

- ¡NOOO!

Su advertencia no valió la pena. El hacha golpeo la cadena y de este un sonido metálico resonó por toda la carpa.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – hablo fuerte un Marginado.

Los tripulantes miraron mal a los gemelos mientras que Hipo con su mano golpeo su frente debido a la insolencia de la chica.


	5. Cap5

**_Gracias por los mensajes, eso me hace tan feliz :-)_**

* * *

**_Cap.5_**

Tras el ruido que el hecha provoco Alvin y tres Marginados entraron a la tienda.

- ¡IMPOSTORES!.- señaló a los no prisioneros. Alvin abrió sus ojos viendo a su valioso prisionero desatado con su dragón. - ¡NO VAS AESCAPAR, MUCHACHO! – estiro los brazos para agarrarlo.

Hipo de un salto retrocedió, Chimuelo actuó y disparo su fuego plasma contra el pecho del despreciable Paria que salió catapultado contra los otros tres Marginados.

- ¡Deprisa, salgan de aquí! – alertaron los rehenes.

Mulch coloco una mano sobre el joven heredero y asintió con la esperanza de que estarían bien, Hipo en cambio lo miro con lastima, pero era definitivo que no podían quedarse; salieron corriendo en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. A la distancia Hipo escucha la voz tronante de Alvin que pedía la captura de ellos. Se encontraron con Barf y Belch y se escondieron en las llanuras, veían como los Marginados con sus antorchas y espadas pasaban a lo largo de ellos, con suerte nunca los vieron. Minutos más tardes los jóvenes siguieron adentrándose al bosque hasta llegar a una cueva vecina de una corriente de agua. Exhaustos bebieron toda el agua para satisfacer la sed y el hambre antes de esconderse en la cueva. Hipo se sentó en una esquina pensativo, su amigo no lo dejo solo se quedo a un lado como apoyo y eso era algo que su jinete apreciaba.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – se le acercó Brutacio y su hermana.

- No me miren a mí. Ustedes debían tener un plan. – reprendió Hipo.

- Si, te salvamos. De nada por cierto. – presumió Brutilda.

- Ustedes… ustedes no me salvaron. – apretó los dientes en ira. – Lo único que hemos hecho es correr. Y si alguna vez escucharan no estaríamos en líos otra vez. – se refirió al acto de Brutilda.

- ¿Escuchar?. Ese no es nuestro trabajo. – replico.

- ¡Yo no tengo que siempre venir con un plan!. – Hipo se levanto y gruñó. - Ustedes tienen cerebros, al menos eso creo. Aprendan a usarlo. – los insulto.

La cara de Hipo y Brutacio estaban tan cerca a la hora que dejaron de gritar. Para los gemelos era impresionante que Hipo replicara con tanta fuerza, por lo general él era tranquilo y no le daba largas al asunto, pero se veía desesperado. El rostro del jinete se emblandeció y con el tono más doloroso replico a los hermanos.

- ¿Qué nunca pueden hacer algo bien?. – con esto les dio la espalda y se sentó junto a su dragón.

Algo extraño golpeo contra el pecho de los gemelos, inquietud, tal vez una punzada en el pecho. Las palabras de Hipo por primera vez los hicieron sentir algo; _"culpa". _


	6. Cap6

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentados y dado like a la historia, eso significa mucho para mí como autora. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo. ñ..ñ**

* * *

**_Cap.6_**

Unas hora después los jóvenes y sus dragones se habían quedado dormidos, sus energías estaban por el suelo que el sueño los domino inmediato.

**¡CLIK!**

El sonido de una rama invadió el oído del Furia Nocturna. Dicho dragón levanto la cabeza y con ojos estrechos miro a la oscura llanura. No confiaba en esta noche puesto que su jinete corría riesgo; le hecho una mirada a su humano que dormía cerca de su abdomen. No había fogata encendida en la cueva, eso los delataría, por esto Chimuelo tenía su ala sobre su niño para protegerlo del frio. Chimuelo tenía un gran amor por su humano que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

- Chimuelo ¿Qué sucede, amigo? – susurro mientras se estrujaba sus ojos soñolientos.

El dragón acaricio la cabeza de su niño esperando a que de nuevo se durmiera, con suerte se quedo dormido de nuevo, pero eso no duro demasiado; otro chasquido inquieto al dragón, instintivamente se levanto del suelo así despertando a Hipo. El Furia Nocturna dio un delicado gruñido con los ojos en la maleza; había algo allí. Hipo inquietado se levanto y avecino a la boca de la cueva. La luna por lo alto y su poca luz dieron un poco de visualidad a los ojos del vikingo; nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

- Tal vez solo era el viento. – dijo a su amigo.

Al instante Chimuelo empuja a su humano dentro de la cueva; un Marginado sin antorcha comenzó a pasar cerca de ellos. El hombre con ojos sospechosos miro la oscura cueva. Hipo intento no respirar pesado pues temía por el eco del túnel. El Marginado sacudió la cabeza y siguió de largo. Alivio el vikingo sonrió a su dragón.

- Eso estuvo cerca – murmuro Brutacio al oído de Hipo.

Al chico hacer esto, un horrible escalofrió corrió por la espalda de Hipo que no pudo retener el grito que escapo de sus labios del susto. El vikingo tapo su boca pero ya era demasiado tarde, su grito cayó en los oídos del Marginado. Sin remedio Hipo volteo y miro fulminante a Brutacio.

- Ups. – se disculpo.

En otro vistazo el Marginado se avecino a la cueva. Hipo, Chimuelo y Brutacio se escondieron tras una roca del túnel; no estaban seguros de si el Marginado tenía una buena vista, pero siempre es bueno prevenir algo. Hipo se avecinó y vio que el Marginado hacía señas con la mano, otros dos Marginados ocluyeron al llamado de su compañero. Escondiéndose detrás de la piedra Hipo apretó sus dedos contra la roca.

- Genial, esto no es bueno. – apretó los dientes con nervios.

Con pasos sigilosos los jóvenes se guiaron hacia Brutilda y el Cremallerus Espantosus. Hipo coloco su mano sobre los labios de la chica quien de un susto se levanto. En detalles Hipo con señas le explico a la chica que había Marginados cerca, que debían mantener silencio. Ya todos despiertos miraban como los hombres entraban a la cueva con antorchas. Hipo frunció el ceño determinado a encontrar una salida, pero tal cosa parecía imposible. Se volteo a mirar a los gemelos y a su amado dragón.

- No podemos arriesga a que nos atrapen a todos. – susurro a los gemelos. Chimuelo alzo las orejas, nadie más que él conocía lo que su niño quería decir con eso; dicho dragón mordió la chaqueta de su humano con los ojos tristes. – No amigo, no puede dejar que Alvin te atrape. Es a mí a quien quiere. – le acaricio la frente.

Furioso el dragón aparto la mano de su niño mirándolo entonces con sus enormes ojos de valor. "_Si tu vas, yo voy"_, decían aquellos brillosos ojos de su amigo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el jinete; ese era el Furia Nocturna que él conocía.

- Muy bien, hagámoslo juntos. – con esto el dragón volvió a sonreír. – Cuando tengan la oportunidad escapen y traigan a los demás jinetes. – ordeno al subir a la cilla del Furia Nocturna.

- Pero…

- Solo hagan lo que les digo por una vez. – regaño.

Dejando a los gemelos sin palabras el Furia Nocturna salto fuera del escondite. Los Marginados apuntaron sus ballestas contra la bestia. La boca del dragón produjo un sonido agudo y de su boca una luz violeta reflejo sus dientes filosos. Los hombres con la experiencia antes recibida del dragón sabían que eso no era bueno, saltado lejos y a tiempo para esquivar el ataque. Con el camino despejado Chimuelo salió corriendo fuera de la cueva; los Marginados fueron tras ellos avisando a los demás cercanos. Brutacio y su hermana se avecinaron a la boca de la cueva, viendo el haría despejada corrieron a las llanuras.

Su ala aun dolía pero sus patas era fuertes y veloces; habían Marginados por todas partes que los nervios de Hipo y su dragón eran notable en la expresión. Por derecha e izquierda las antorchas de los enemigos eran visibles, el dragón galopaba lejos de ellas. Hipo animaba al oído de su dragón esperanzado de que podrían salir de la vista enemiga.

- ¡NO ESTÁN TAN LEJOS! – gritaban aquellos hombres.

- Vamos amigo, deprisa. – continuaba animando el jinete.

De sorpresa entre unos siete a cinco Marginados bloquearon el camina del frente, Chimuelo freno y se dio la vuelta con el fin de huir; otro camino bloqueado por Marginados según vio. Lo mismo pasó en la derecha y en la izquierda. Los ojos de Hipo se llenaron de horro y los de su amigo de ira; estaban rodeados.


	7. Cap7

**_Gracias por los comentarios. _**

**_Si tienen alguna duda no duden en _****_preguntar ^w^_**

* * *

**_Cap.7_**

Una soga fue lanzada contra el cuello del Furia Nocturna. Desesperado por liberarse Chimuelo ajito todo su cuerpo provocando que su jinete callera fuera de la cilla. Dicho dragón viendo su error intento llegar a su humano, pero más sogas fueron arrojadas a su entorno, y una de las cuerdas lastimo de nuevo el ala herida.

- ¡NOOO, LO LASTIMAN! – protesto su niño humano.

Al momento un Marginado agarra al vikingo por la espalda; un brazo abrasado sobre el chico y el otro sobre sus labios. El dragón rugió viendo a su niño cautivo, _"Los matare"_, protesto la gran bestia enfurecida. Como un caballo salvaje Chimuelo se levanto jalando con él a los Marginados que sostenían las sogas. Los hombres tenían un agarre seguro de las cuerdas, no dejarían ir a la bestia tan fácil. Horrorizado por el daño que le estaban provocando a su amigo Hipo logro zafar la mano de su boca y morder al Marginado que lo sostenía; este enseguida lo libero. En pasos ligeros Hipo sacando una daga de su cinturón comenzó a cortas las cuerdas al entorno de su dragón. No tardo mucho para cuando alguien interrumpió la jugada del chico, pues una mano fuerte y el doble de su tamaño sostuvo su delgada muñeca. El extraño lo apretó tan fuerte que Hipo tuvo que soltar la daga a sus pies.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que causarme tantos problemas? – atravesó una mirada amenazante Alvin.

Hipo replicaría pero el líder Paria comenzó a rastrarlo lejos del Furia Nocturna. Hipo extendió una mano para alcanzar a su dragón mientras era arrastrado, su amigo viendo esto sintió un gran pesar contra su garganta; sus ojos se llenaron de ira y de su boca la luz purpura de su rayo plasma apuntaba contra aquel vil Paria. Pero el blanco falló tras que un Marginado vio lo que la bestia haría; jalo la cuerda atada contra el cuello del dragón provocando que la bola de fuego estrellara contra la tierra; muy cerca de los pies de Alvin para ser exacto.

- !Maldito dragón!. – enfureció Alvin cuando el ataqué falló. – ¡Donde esta ese maldito bosar! – grito a sus hombres.

De inmediato los Marginados tumbaron al dragón al suelo con brusquedad mientras colocaban el bosar. Desde el suelo Chimuelo miro con tristeza a su niño quien devolvía la misma mirada penosa. No era fácil para Hipo ver el daño que le provocaban a su amigo. Quería ayudarlo tanto que lucho por escapar del agarre de su captor, pero Alvin lo levanto y llevo lejos del dragón.

- ¡NOOO, CHIMUELO, CHIMUELO! – escucho gritar a su niño además de aquellas risas despreciables del vil hombre que lo raptaba.


	8. Cap 8

_**Saben, no es divertido escribir si las personas no comentan. **_¬_¬

**_Cap.8_**

Los gemelos llegaron a la costa y no hallaban la hora de retirarse de la isla infectada por Marginados. Cada uno sabio a la cilla de montar de su dragón y sujetaron los cuernos del Cremallerus a esperar a que esto volara. De lo contrario el dragón se quedo quieto como roca.

- ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Una invitación?. Vamos, vuelan. – protesto Brutilda.

El dragón no se movió. Los gemelos se miraron y hundieron los hombros sin la mínima idea de que pasaba por la mente del dragón.

- Vamos, no se hagan los difíciles. – demando Brutacio jalando los cuernos a su dragón para obligarlo a volar.

- Barf, tú tampoco te hagas de rogar.

El dragón intercambio mirada con su otro par, ambos pasaron por la misma idea. Malvadamente ambos sacudieron sus largos cuellos hacia arriba catapultando a sus jinetes a las aguas saladas de la orilla. Los gemelos mojados miraron como el Cremallerus se dirigía a la llanura.

- ¡Oigan, adonde van!

El Cremallerus se detuvo y señalo el bosque.

- Creo que quieren que regresemos. – comento su hermana.

- Pues yo creo que están locos. – se levanto y sacudió sus botas mojadas. – Tenemos que ir por los demás jinetes. – endureció la mirada. – Barf, Belch regresen aquí de inmediato. – señalo a sus pies mandonamente. El dragón endureció la mirada pero regreso alado de sus jinetes. – Así me gusta. – sonrió, pero fue algo que no duro mucho, Belch lo agarro y lanzó aun mas lejos en el agua.

Brutilda estaba sorprendida, el dragón no abandonaría a Hipo ni a Chimuelo. Ella ni siquiera pudo protestar cuando Barf y Belch la miraron amenazadoramente diciendo con la mirada _"Tú di algo y estarás al lado de tu hermano"._ Ella nerviosa sonrió antes de replicar con los hombros recogidos.

- Y… ¿cuál es el plan?.

oOo

Un gran bullicio se produjo en el centro del campamento Paria. Los Marginados celebraban la captura del Furia Nocturna que ahora estaba en el centro del campo; atado y siendo el centro de la atención.

- Saquen todo el vino muchachos, celebraremos toda la noche. ¡EL FURIA NOCTURNA ES NUESTRO!. – dijo el vil Paria alzando su copa llena de vino tinto, sus hombres de igual forma alzaron sus copas regando un poco del vino en sus ropas y rostros. Alvin dio un largo trago y luego recordó a su otro invitado – Oh, y como olvidarnos a nuestro Conquistador del dragón.

Como un juego infantil los Marginados reían mientras empujaban entre ellos al delgado y pequeño Hipo. El chico asustado tenía las manos atadas y ojos vendados mientras sus captores jugaban con él, empujándolo de lado a lado hasta marearlo. En uno de los empujones Hipo tropieza cayendo al suelo, el bullicio rio en carcajadas llenando al chico de inseguridad y vergüenza. Alvin también rio pero alzo la mano para que los soldados dejaran de jugar con el prisionero. Dos Marginados recogieron al mareado vikingo y le quitaron la venda de los ojos, así quedando al margen de Alvin.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – burlo Alvin. Pero Hipo estaba tan mareado como para responder. – Parece que no lo está disfrutando, muchachos. Denle otra ronda. - el Furia Nocturna molesto gruño desde su bosar sus quejas fueron audibles para el público que volteo a mirarlo. – Oh, miren esto, la bestia no quiere que juguemos con el niño.

Todos rieron y vieron como Alvin agarra al chico del cabello y arrastra al centro.

- ¿Lo quieres? – ahogo el tono siniestramente cuando presenta a Hipo cara a cara con Chimuelo. El Furia Nocturna vio el miedo en los ojos de su niño, de todo corazón quería ayudarlo pero estaba a la merced del enemigo. Chimuelo derivo la mirada al suelo haciendo que Hipo se sintiera solo y desprotegido. – Ja, eso pensé. – sabiendo que el dragón no sería capaz de atacar arrojo al chico a sus secuaces. – Si sabes lo que te conviene dragón, será mejor que no me cauces problemas, lo mismo va para ti, muchacho.

Su ceño reflejo molestia, pero al igual que su dragón Hipo reconoció que estaba a la merced del enemigo. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener silencio y no empeorar las cosas; solo el tiempo diría si tenía un plan de escape.

Alvin estaba de un buen humor y no quería perder la paciencia mirando a Hipo y al Furia Nocturna; ambos eran preciados tesoros, pero también hacían que el hombre avaro recordara todos aquellos malos momentos que les ocasionaron antes, por esto Hipo y Chimuelo fueron encerados en jaulas individuales haciendo las cosas incomodas tanto para jinete como para dragón, y peor aun las jaulas estaban cerca una de la otra pero no lo suficientemente unidas, aunque esto era mentalmente perturbado para Hipo ya que le era extraño estar lejos de su amigo. Chimuelo nunca volteo a mirar a su jinete, sabía que Hipo estaba herido por haber desviado el rostro con la pregunta malvada de Alvin.

- Vamos amigo, no te culpes. Eres realista, sabias que no podías hacer nada. – intento animal desde su celda, en respuesta un resoplido arrogante indujo el dragón. – Por favor amigo… mírame… tu nunca me hiciste daño… nunca lo has hecho y esto no cambia nada. – comento extendiendo una mano desde su reja intentando alcanzar el otro extremo de la celda de su compañero.

Escuchando las palabras Chimuelo alzo la cabeza y vio la mano extendida de su niño. Su humano lo miraba como siempre, con simpática y confianza. El dragón se volteo y aun con su bosar acerco su asicó sobre la reja lo mas que podía. Solo tres dedos alcanzaron al dragón, pero incluso esa distancia era confortable para ambos.

- Saldremos de aquí. Lo prometo.


	9. Cap 9

**_ Cap.9_**

Dos traviesas cabezas se avecinaron desde la parte oscura de un grupo de arbustos. El campamento Paria estaba a la vista de este dúo de hermanos que sonreían contantemente; no había un chiste contado solo sonreían tras imaginar todas las cosas malas que podían hacer en las narices del enemigo. Brutacio y su hermana corrieron con agilidad tras unos barriles del campo. Aquellos hombres disfrutaban de sus bebidas y cantos como viles piratas borrachos. En seguida Brutilda para llamar la atención de su hermano lo golpea en el hombro luego de esto la chica señala hacia el frente diciendo.

- Allí.

Brutacio siguió el dedo de su hermana y vio lo que señalaba, se trataba de Hipo y Chimuelo, ambos en sus diversas jaulas.

- Vamos. – comenzó a moverse hacia el frente con su hermana de lado.

Lograron escabullirse entre los Marginados y quedar a las espaldas de las jaulas. Hipo estaba sentado sobre el frio metal cuando escucho sisear a alguien a sus espaldas. El chico se volteo y vio como los gemelos le saludaban a distancia.

- ¿Pero qué están haciendo? – murmuro angustiado Hipo aferrándose sobre los barandales de su prisión. Su voz llamo la atención de Chimuelo que también volteo a mirar a los gemelos.

Los hermanos se acercaron.

- Vinimos a salvarte, Duuu. – argumento Brutilda.

- ¿Solos, así nada mas? ¿Qué paso con los demás jinetes? – se altero un poco.

- No necesitamos a los demás para sacarte de apuros Hipo, podemos hacer esto. – hablo con orgullo Brutacio.

- Si, ¿Cómo?. – frunció el entrecejo.

Brutacio alzó el dedo para decir su plan.

- …No se me ocurre nada… - admitió bajando el dedo. - ¡No me presiones Hadodock!.

De nuevo Hipo reacciono golpeándose la frente, le era difícil entender cómo funciona la mente de los gemelos.

- Solo busquen a los demás jinetes. – re ordeno.

- Wow, wow, wow, mi dragón no me halo hasta aquí para que me digas eso. Vamos a sacarte de aquí quieras o no quieras. – hablo con autoridad Brutacio.

Un pesado suspiro escapo de los pulmones de Hipo, con Patán era difícil lidiar ¿se imaginan el doble con los gemelos?. Al momento algo brillante recorrió por la mente de Hipo, algo que los gemelos jamás resistirían; algo llamado "sicología inversa".

- Está bien quédense, pero hagan lo que hagan no toquen esos barriles varados llenos de peligrosa pólvora explosiva – señaló intencionalmente los barriles al lado izquierdo del campo. – Es muy peligroso el contenido de esos barriles ¿oyeron?, una sola chispa de fuego y** _¡BOOM!_** ocasionaría una explosión masiva. ¿Y no queremos llamar la atención de nadie, cierto?. – explico sembrando la adrenalina en el dúo. Chimuelo a todo esto capto el plan de su jinete.

La explicación detallada inmediatamente golpeo contra el pensar de los dos hermanos que sonrieron ante la idea intencionada de Hipo. Como una plaga escabullida el dúo de hermanos se acerco a los barriles. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Brutacio tomo un punado de la pólvora y la rego en el suelo cerca de los demás barriles, en lo siguiente tomo dos rocas del suelo y las golpeo esperando que algo de chispa saliera por cada golpe. El chico no solo podía ver bien lo que hacía por la poca luz además de que los golpes no daban resultado.

- Grr, no veo nada.

- ¿Esto funciona? – dijo su hermana acercando una antorcha.

- ¡Perfecto!. Ilumina aquí. – le señaló donde iluminar.

El chico ahora con mejor visualidad volvió a golpear las rocas, pero el calor sofocante de la antorcha cerca de él le hizo realizar algo muy importante.

- Amm, Brutilda… ¿eso es una antorcha?

- Duuu, que más iba hacer.

- Eres una bruta. Eso es lo que necesitamos para encender la pólvora. – la regaño tirando a una esquina las piedras y arrebatándole la antorcha.

En seguida el chico enciendo la línea de inicio y corre lejos con su hermana. Hipo vio la jugada y se tapo los oídos, su Furia Nocturna hizo lo mismo.

**_BOOM!_**

Los Marginados y Alvin se encogieron de hombros en el primer impacto, en las siguientes explosiones el pánico se sembró en todos ellos; pensaban que estaban siendo atacados. Los Marginados estaban tan ocupados corriendo que no se percataron de los gemelos. Brutacio agarró un gran pedazo de metal y forcejeó contra la cerradura de la prisión de Hipo. En segundos la cerradura cedió.

- Nada mal. – admitió Hipo.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – grito un Marginado percatándose de la escena.

Ese mismo hombre corrió hacia ellos e Hipo vio que el Marginado llevaba un cinturón con dos lleves; actuando ligeramente el muchacho arrebato de las manos de Brutacio el pedazo largo de metal y con el golpeo la frente del Marginado que pierde la conciencia al momento. El jinete arrebató el cinturón, tomo una de las llaves y la segunda se la pasó a Brutacio.

- Vayan, encuentren a los prisioneros y diríjanse a los barcos.

Sin que los gemelos pudieran replicar Hipo se encamino a la jaula de su dragón. Los gemelos se miraron pero acudieron a la misión. Fueron a la tienda y se encontraron con los rostros confundidos de los Berkianos.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando allá afuera? – pregunto Mulch.

- La mejor explosión que hemos visto. – comento Brutacio abriendo las cerraduras del pescador.

Una vez todos liberados salieron de la tienda; a sus ojos se encontraron con en campamento en pleno incendio, el calor era sofocador.

- ¡Deprisa, corran al bosque!. – se presento Hipo montado en su dragón. – Nosotros los mantendremos ocupados mientras huyen.

Apenas Hipo diciendo esto cinco Marginados apuntaron sus ballestas contra todos ellos. El enemigo disparo al instante contra ellos.

**_Nota del autor:_** Publicare dos capítulos más en este domingo y lunes.


	10. Cap 10

**_Cap.10_**

Todo se torno en cámara lenta para Hipo y los Berkianos; Chimuelo incluso vio que una de las flechas guiaba su camino hacia su jinete; y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Un rugido estremeció la escena para cuando Barf y Belch se presentaron ante ellos; dicho dragón mordió su cola y rodo en el suelo incendiando su piel como una rueda de fuego que consumió las flechas que no llegaron a parar en sus amigos.

- ¡BIEN HECHO! – Hipo extendió un puño al cielo agradecido.

El Cremallerus dejo de rodar y se dedico a incendiar más el lugar.

- Vamos amigo – animo Hipo a su dragón a que formara parte del incendio. - ¡Váyanse ahora!

Los Berkianos asintieron y siguieron a los gemelos al bosque. Alvin vio como sus prisioneros escapaban; estaba tan molesto que sus ojos pararon en los dos dragones que hacían cenizas su campamento. El hombre dejo escapar un gran alarido frustrante; tomo unas cuerdas enroscadas en bolas metálicas y las arrojo con fuerza contra el Cremallerus. La cuerda brutalmente se enredo en el cuello del dragón que aturdido por el impacto golpeo el suelo. Hipo vio lo sucedido y se percato que Alvin no terminaría allí; el líder Paria ahora desenfundo su espada y corría en dirección del dragón caído. Barf y Belch serian eliminados por manos de su peor enemigo. Hipo apretó los dientes y la silla de montar con esto Chimuelo sabía perfectamente lo que su jinete quería en el momento. Un rayo plasma paso desapercibido por el hombro de Alvin; esto era una advertencia. El Marginado se detuvo a observar al atacante.

- ¡Ni un paso más, Alvin! – advirtió con autoridad el jinete.

El Marginado gruño irritado.

- ¡TÚ Y ESE DRAGÓN NO IRÁN A NINGUNA PARTE! – los señalo con autoridad.

- Eso está por verse. Hazlo, amigo. – dio dos palmadas a la cabeza de su dragón y este de inmediato lanza otro rayo plasma contra el Marginado.

Alvin rodo del lugar a tiempo gruñendo en irritación. Otra bola de plasma fue lanzada hacia el Paria y de nuevo Alvin la esquivo. Tres ataques más se acercaron al Marginada y de alguna forma el hombre pudo bloquearlas. Chimuelo pateo el suelo frustrado; no lo grava golpearlo.

- Jajaja, Tu dragón no parece ser tan bueno en esto como parece. El convertirlo en tu mascota lo ha hecho patético. Ya no es la sombra del dragón que era, solo es una criatura mimada.

Dichas palabras intensificaron la frustración en Chimuelo.

- No le hagas caso. – Hipo tapo los oídos de su amigo. – Tú sabes muy bien de que eres capaz. – sonrió sembrando en su dragón rayos de esperanza.

Alvin retorció la expresión; odiaba las palabras dramáticas que surgían del chico.

- Pff, dejemos las habladurías. – balanceo la espada de mano a mano mientras guaba sus pasos hacia la pareja de amigos.

Chimuelo confiado una vez más se posiciono en defensiva. Alvin corrió hacia ellos llevando su espada hacia su cabeza para lanzar un golpe letal al dragón. Cuando el hombre soltó un alarida de guerra Hipo activo la aleta caudal; Chimuelo voló unos centímetros y esquivo el ataque, para cuando el dragón descendió giró su cola dando un golpe limpio a las espaldas del Marginado. Alvin golpeo brutalmente la tierra, se puso de rodillas y golpeo el suelo frustradamente.

- ¡NO SERÉ HUMILLADO POR UN DRAGÓN! – se volteo a confrontarlos.

Los ojos de Alvin se agrandaron como platos cuando la boca del Furia Nocturna se torno purpura. Otro rayo plasma se disparo y este golpeo contra el pecho del Marginado; en segundos Alvin perdió la conciencia.

Chimuelo asintió en orgullo "Finalmente dio en el planco". El campamento ardía en llamas que ni un soldado Marginado se veía presente en la escena; todos huyeron al bosque. Hipo corrió hacia el Cremallerus y desenredo las cuerdas.

- ¡Ahora vete, regresa con tus jinetes!

El dragón asintió y prendió vuelo al cielo oscuro. Luego de ver al dragón partir Hipo dio cara a su compañero y compartió una sonrisa; apenas dando sus primeros paso para regresar al lomo de su dragón una de las tiendas altas del campamento se estrello entre medio de ellos dos. Con suerte ambos lo esquivaron pero una vez más estaban separados por las llamas que consumían el lugar. Chimuelo brinco de lado a lado angustiado por su jinete.

- Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien, buscare la manera de salir, tú has lo mismo. - dijo en gran voz mientras retrocedía de las llamas y humo.

El Furia Nocturna obedecería la orden de rencuentro, pero vio que el horror no terminaría aun. Una risa malvada envolvió la espalda de Hipo y, para cuando el adolecente se volteo fue introducido en la oscuridad de un saco de tela gruesa.

- Te dije que no escaparías. – rio Alvin, haciendo un nudo en la bolsa para que su cautivo no escapara.

Chimuelo vio que en la pechera del vil hombre estaba marcada con una gran mancha oscura; allí es donde su ataque golpeo. Pero por lo visto la coraza hizo su trabajo de proteger a su ocupante de la muerte. Chimuelo gruño al Paria, pero este no se intimido de la bestia oscura, de lo contrario sonrió sabiendo que el dragón no era capaz de volar; la suerte está vez estaba de su parte. Chimuelo abrió la boca para dar otro de sus ataques… pero nada salió de ella. Para entonces la bestia reacciono y bufo recordando sus seis tiros limites.

- Mándale saludos a Estoico de mi parte bestia. – burlo Alvin mientras hacia su camino entre las llamas llevando con él una valiosa carga.

El deseo de querer saltar las llamas corrompía los adentros de la bestia, pero sabía que aun era capaz de volar, debía proteger la tela de su cola caudal; su ala ya no dolía como antes, solo necesitaba a su valioso jinete para regresar a los cielos, pero aquel rufián de nuevo se lo quito.


	11. Cap 11

**_Cap.11_**

El Furia Nocturna corrió con todo lo que tenía para llegar a tiempo; necesitaba encontrar ayuda para su jinete. Se las arregló para llegar a la orilla y ver los barcos vikingos ser abordados por los Berkianos, pero algo estaba mal, los barcos Marginados no estaban allí como la última vez; debieron haberlos movido mucho antes de que esto pasara. Dejando de lado lo menos preocupante Chimuelo corrió a los barcos y rugió a todo pulmón en busca de atención, los hombres lo miraron con rareza.

- ¿Alguien entiende una palabra de lo que dice? Porque yo no - exclamo Brutacio.

Nadie era capaz de entenderlo pero Barf y Belch alzaron sus cabezas ante la noticia. El Cremallerus sabía que no había tiempo que perder, agarraron a sus jinetes de las chaquetas y los lazaron al aire; ellos dos gritaron pero callaron sentados en las sillas como parte del truco que el dragón siempre hacia con ellos dos. Sin la mínima idea los gemelos nuevamente fueron arrastrados al bosque.

* * *

El fornido hombre llego al otro extremo de la playa cargando en su hombro lo que en parte lo mantenía esperanzado de no irse con manos vacías. Allí en la horilla sus barcos estaban siendo abordados.

- ¡MALDITAS SABANDIJAS, COMO HOSAN DEJAR SUS PUESTOS SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN! – demando Alvin subiendo al navío. – ¡Los prisioneros escaparon al igual que el Furia Nocturna!. – continuo a regana dientes.

- ¿Y el Conquistador del Dragón?

- No, él no tuvo tanta suerte. – sonrió dejando caer el saco en la cubierta siguiéndole con ello un quejido doloroso dentro de la bolsa. – No pienso regresar con las manos del todo vacías.

- ¡FURIA NOCTURNA! – grito un soldado.

A las horillas llego un Chimuelo completamente molesto; su actitud determinaba batalla.

- Así que al final decidiste unirte a la fiesta. – comento Alvin colocando una pierna sobre la proa dando una actitud más arrogante. – ¡ATRAPENLO!.

Los sondados acataron la orden y se lanzaron tras el dragón. Alvin tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando la carga de la bestia muy pronto en su navío. Chimuelo de igual forma dio una curva sonrisa viendo que en la cubierta del barco ya no había tantos soldados; su plan había funcionado. En los siguientes segundos el Furia Nocturna lanzó un rugido al cielo; el llamado fue respondido pues a escena los gemelos y su dragón aparecieron en los cielos.

- ¡Abran Paso Para Los Jinetes De Dragones! – demando Brutacio con gracia.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Alvin se impacto.

Una línea de gas verde se dibujo en la cubierta del navío, Alvin sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría en los próximos segundos; sin tiempo que perder el Marginado salto al agua y justo a tiempo pues Belch encendió el gas con su chispa. Las velas del navío se incendiaron y el saco que contenía preso a Hipo tenía una pequeña llama que empeoraría si no se apagaba a tiempo. El Cremallerus cruzo de nuevo por el navío y Brutacio se lanzó a la proa, tomo una daga y corto una gran parte del saco.

- ¡AHH, ME QUEMA, ME QUEMA! – Hipo protesto sintiendo el ardor en su brazo izquierdo. – Es sofocante allí dentro. – se expresó molesto con la frente sudada.

La vela del mástil comenzó a caer en dirección de ellos pero Brutacio actuó y empujo a Hipo fuera del lugar junto a él.

- ¿Salvaste mi vida? – se impacto viendo que Brutacio fue capaz de hacer una decisión propia. El chico devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta.

- ¡Brutacio, deprisa!. – grito Brutilda extendiendo una mano para su hermano.

Hipo asintió para que el siguiera adelante así el chico tomo la mano de su hermana y volaron rumbo lejos del barco incendiado. Hipo se acercó a la proa y llevo sus manos hacia la boca para entonar su famoso llamado del dragón. Chimuelo levanto las orejas y vio a su liberado jinete llamar por él; la alegría lo invadió que brinco por encima de los Marginados, Hipo contento salto a la espalda de su dragón y lo acaricio.

- ¿Qué dices amigo, salimos de aquí? – el dragón rugió con aprecio. – Ya rugiste.

Finalmente alzaron vuelo al cielo, en donde los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban aparecer. Le era difícil creer a estos dos amigos las horas que habían pasado, pero era a gusto volver a sentir la brisa sobre sus rostros.

Alvin llego a la orilla y vio una vez más como su valioso jinete escapaba.

- ¡GRRAAAAA. YA VERAS MUCHACHO, LLEGARA EL DÍAS EN QUE NO PODRAS ESCAPAR DE MI!

Hipo miro por encima de su hombro pero en vez de molestarse con las palabras una curva risa lo invadió.

- No mientras tenga a mis amigos. - dijo esto mirando a los gemelos volar a su lado. Ellos también sonrieron con él.

Cuando regresaron con los barcos los tripulantes aplaudieron y gritaron de alegría; su heredero estaba a salvo.

- ¡Volvamos a casa amigos! – Hipo señaló la dirección de vuelta a Berk.

Navegaron por cuatro horas e Hipo jamás se había sentido tan aliviado cuando tres dragones familiares se aproximaron a ellos.

- ¡HIPO! – sonrió Astrid. – Gracias a Thor que están bien. Encontramos al tercer barco. Buket nos conto sobre Alvin y…

- ¡Astrid, Astrid, estamos bien! – la calmo. – De hecho estamos a salvo gracias a los gemelos.

- ¿Los gemelos?, no me lo creo. – entre cruzo los brazos Patán arrogantemente.

- Pus créetelo traga pulpo. Nosotros hemos salvado el día. – presumió Brutilda.

- Sí que lo han hecho. Y… en verdad lo siento… no debí dudar de ustedes dos. – dio sus más sinceras disculpas. Pero sin quedarse atrás Barf y Belch bufaron. – Y claro que ustedes hicieron la mayor parte. – alago al dragón celoso.

- Bueno, misión cumplida, ¿no?. – hablo Patapez.

- Si, volvamos a casa. Me muero de hambre, tu no amigo. – comento recibiendo de Chimuelo una lamida en la mejilla en respuesta.

Y así, los barcos y sus guías dieron rumbo a las tierras de Berk, donde su hogar los espera.

**Gracias por leer…**

**Fin**


End file.
